


You're the One that I Want

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt "That one asshole costumer that always comes in 5 minutes before the store is about to close"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One that I Want

“Ten minutes until we close. Think that guy’ll show up again?” Erica asks Stiles, who is busy reorganizing a display of shirts for the next day.

“Ugh, probably. He has for the past two weeks. And then he browses until we kick him out, but has he ever actually bought anything,” Stiles asks, handing her a pile of T-shirts so she can help.

“Nah, usually he looks too distracted. I think he’s crushing on someone. Maybe it’s you,” Erica teases, putting the shirts back beside Stiles without folding them.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Stiles responds, feeling his ears turn red as he blushes. Come on, the guy is _cute_ and Stiles would love it if he asked him out, but he would also like him to just _do_ it already. “Whoever it is, he should ask them out already. I’m sick of having to stay so late because he’s got a stupid crush.”

Stiles,” Erica mutters, nodding towards the store entrance where said guy is standing.

Shuffling from foot to foot, the guy glances awkwardly at Stiles and Erica. Opening his mouth, the guy looks like he’s about to say something before closing it, shaking his head and leaving.

“Oh shit,” Stiles whispers, looking over to see Erica silently laughing at him.

“I think you have a secret admirer, Stiles,” she singsongs, dodging as Sties tries to smack her.

“Shut up! Shit, I can’t believe he heard that! What if he files a report? What if he doesn’t come back?!”

“The horror. Weren’t you just saying how you hate staying late?”

“Yeah, but he’s… different. I gotta find him,” Stiles says before turning and running out of the store.

Erica begins folding the rest of the shirts Stiles left, humming to herself. A minute later Stiles is jogging back over to her, puffing like he just ran a mile.

“Any luck?”

“No, he just disappeared! I have no idea where he went,” Stiles gasps, groaning. Putting his face in his hands, he mumbles “I’m going to die alone.”

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic. There are plenty of other beautiful young men and women out there, looking for a guy like you.”

“Yeah, but how many will want to go out with me if I keep fucking things up?”

Erica nods in acknowledgement as she finishes folding the shirts. “Well, that’s everything done. I’m heading home. See you at school.”

“Yeah, see you,” Stiles says. Heading into the break room, he grabs his stuff before leaving along with Erica and the two other workers still there.

-

A week later, Stiles is still busy lamenting the loss of the hot admirer, who hasn’t been to the store since he overheard Stiles talking. Walking down the street, Stiles is busy texting Scott when he promptly walks into someone and gets hot liquid spilled all over himself.

“Dude! What the –“ a voice starts to say as Stiles stares down at his shirt in shock. When the sentence isn’t finished, Stiles looks up and finds himself face-to-face with the hot guy from the store.

“Oh, it’s you,” the guy says and starts to walk away, not even bothering to check if Stiles is okay.

Shaking himself, Stiles grabs the guys arm and hauls him back around. “Hey! Aren’t you going to apologize for this,” he demands, gesturing to his shirt.

“Apologize? After what you said about me,” the guy asks, and _wow_ , can he glare. Stiles thinks he can actually feel himself melting into the sidewalk from it.

“Well, you weren’t supposed to overhear it!”

“And you aren’t supposed to walk and text. Thank you for spilling my latte. Good bye,” the guy says, and makes to leave again.

“No, wait! Look, I’m sorry about what I said in the store. It was stupid, but I’d had a really bad day, and my friend had been goading me. But like, I really am sorry.”

Instead of leaving, the guy huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. “Do you have any idea why I went to your store for two weeks right as the store closed?”

“Uh… cause you like our brands?”

“Do I seriously look like the kind of guy who wears Abercrombie & Fitch?” The guy asks, glaring again.

“No. Then what were you doing there?”

“I wanted to ask someone out. But I was scared I’d get shot down.”

“Who’d you want to ask out,” Stiles asks, hoping he was right about the answer.

The guy just stares at him, as if amazed at how long it’s taking Stiles to figure it out.

“Me? Really?” Stiles asks, feeling a smile spreading over his face.

“Well, I did. But what you said was pretty embarrassing. And you also didn’t seem very interested when your friend mentioned it.”

“No, that wasn’t disinterest! I promise. I’ve been crushing on you hard since you started coming in! But we can’t really hit on costumers and I can also be a complete idiot sometimes, which you saw last week, but I swear I really like you and would love to go out with you!”

“You realize I haven’t actually asked you on a date yet, right?” The guy asks, and the smile he gives Stiles is completely breathtaking.

“Okay, well then, would you like to go on a date with me?” Stiles asks, smiling right back.

“Buy me a new latte and I’ll consider it,” the guy says, tossing out his almost-empty cup.

“Done.”

“I’m Derek, by the way. Derek Hale,” the guy – Derek – says, reaching out to shake Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles responds, taking the hand and shaking it. Maybe he won’t die alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find my on tumblr at http://avengers-avenging-shit.tumblr.com/ask if you want to talk to me about sterek or send me more prompts


End file.
